Better Days
by Rai Kage Tsuki
Summary: Rai is a kid who lost his best friend. Mika is a girl who past is shrouded in mystery. Join us on a journey where even the most kindest of people have the most darkest of backstories. RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. Disclaimers. I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! GX. Side story to SasukeU16 Jaden & Alexis: Sick Day. Mostly told in Rai POV. Takes place after Jaden duel with Zane in season one
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! GX I ONLY OWN RAI KAGE TSUKI**

* * *

Better Days

Prologue

~Rai POV~

(See you again by Wiz Khalifa ft Charlie Puth play)

Domino City Cemetery

It's was a dark and stormy day at the Domino City Cemetery. My brother Jaden and I were mourning the loss of our mother. We were wearing our best suits and trying to keep from shedding a tear. Personally I hated funeral because not only was Jaden and I have lost our mother, it was I was losing my best friend.

"Hey Rai don't be afraid to cry little brother." Jaden said.

"Yea and this is coming from the dude who was bigger baby then me growing up." I said being a smartass towards him.

"That was a low blow even for you." Jaden said insulted.

"Now we'll hear a word from her youngest son Rai Kage Yuki." The preacher spoke as I walked up.

"My mother was a brave person. My brother Jaden and I were there when she passed away. An old wise man once told me you never wanna be there when someone you love passes on because it changes you in ways you don't want to happen. No matter what happens I'll honor my mother's memory, and make a name for myself. Rest in peace mother and may a fight of Winged Kuriboh guide thee to thy rest." I said.

"And now, a word from her oldest son Jaden Yuki." The pastor said.

"My mother, she was kind, sweet, caring, and always wanted us to go out and make a name for ourselves. Especially when it came to dueling. I was really hoping she'd get to see Rai and I make it to the pro leagues. I love you mom and I hope you rest in peace." Jaden said.

As the coffin was lowering I broke down in tears. I still can't believe she was gone. As the darkness was filling my heart a mark was started to appear on my arm.

"Boy let the darkness consume your heart." The voice said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"If you don't you'll never know love for your family ever again." It answered.

"I'll decline your offer you filthy monkey." I said.

"Who do you think you are you insubordinate swine?!" He asked

"My name is Rai Kage Yuki, and I'll become the next king of games."I said.

"Very well, but the moment I sense weakness I'm taking over." He said.

When Jaden and I got home from the funeral, I had a package and a letter from Industrial Illusions in the mail.

'Dear Kage-boy, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother untimely death. She was one of my best artists, and she was working on a new rare and powerful deck. This deck holds creatures from a dimension far beyond our own. Unfortunately this deck wouldn't answer to me or anyone else, so I have decided to send it to you in hopes that's you'll be able to control this deck. Yours Truly, Maxamillion Pegasus.'

I opened the box and saw the most beautiful and most well drawn deck I've ever laid eyes on. While I was looking through the deck I saw a very powerful monster called Yubel. This deck was full of the creatures that would always protect me when Jaden and I were kids, and yet she created a deck just for me.

"Hey Rai, what was in the package?" Jaden asked.

"The last deck mom ever created for Industrial Illusion." I said.

"You mean the one with her." Jaden said in shocked.

"Yea, we better get some rest Jaden." I said.

"Sure we had a rough day today. See you in the morning bro." Jaden said.

It was midnight when I woke up and Jaden was in a deep sleep which was not surprising I left without even leaving him a note and went out the door. As I was heading to the garage to get my bike I was stopped by a childhood friend.

"If you were going to try and stop me from leaving Alexis it's not gonna work." I said.

"God dammit Rai, stop acting like a fucking jackass." Alexis said.

"So what's your point Alexis?" I asked.

"My point is that you can't abandon your family and friends. Your brother and I still care deeply about you." She responded.

"Alexis, my best friend is dead. I have no reason to stay here in Domino city. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." I said.

"Fine just promise me something." Alexis said.

"Sure what is it?" I asked starting up my bike.

"Promise me when you get back we'll have a duel." She said.

"Sure I'll duel you. Keep an eye on Jaden for me, and just tell him how you feel already." I said.

"Later Rai and be careful." She said as I drove away hoping to find what path my life will lead me on.

~5 years Later~

~Unknown POV~

(Red like Rose by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams plays)

It was the dead of night and I've finally made my escape from my evil asshole of a brother's house. I only had the clothes on my back, and the motivation to keep going in hopes in order to find my sister Alexis Rhodes. In the background I could Atticus calling for me to come back. I couldn't go back especially after all god awful shit he has done to me in these past few years. I was running for what seem like hours when I came to a decent size city.

'I wonder if my sister will here.' I asked myself. Unbeknown to me at the time not only was I gonna find my sister, I was gonna find the one who was gonna help me set my life back on the right track. While I was exploring town I found out she was at a place called Duel Academy Island needless to say I happened to stowaway on the next boat to the island.

Duel Academy Island

~Rai POV~

"AHHHH!" A duelist shouted as his strongest monster was destroyed and life points reached zero.

"Listen up Princeton if you ever get between my brother and his girlfriend again I won't hesitate to use my deck real power against you." I said showing him my right eye.

"Just who the hell do you think are you demon?" He asked striking a nerve.

"I'm the top ranking student in the Ra Yellow dorm, and more human then you'll ever be. My name is Rai Kage Tsuki." I said about to start beating Chazz into a bloody pulp until I heard a voice behind me.

"Rai control your emotions." The voice said.

"But Yubel he called me a monster." I told the spirit.

"No buts. Now behave or else I'll tell Alexis about this." Yubel said.

"You're so mean Yubel anyone but her. Fine I'll get a grip on my emotions." I said.

"Now let's head back to the dorms." Yubel said.

"Yea it's getting late, and I meant what I said Chazz if you ever try to get Alexis to break-up with Jaden again I'll let this lovely lady behind me have fun devouring your soul." I said with an evil glare and smirk. That caused him to run like the little bitch he is.

"I'll get you for this Yellow Demon." He shouted as he was running.

~Later that night~

(Mirror Mirror by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams starts playing)

After I ate dinner I went to the dock to clear my head when I got there I noticed Alexis standing there sitting on the edge.

"Hey Alexis are you alright?" I yelled while running up to meet up with her.

"Oh hey Rai. I'm doing better now, how are you?" Alexis asked.

"Alright I guess." I answered.

"Let me guess you got called the Yellow Demon again didn't you?" Alexis asked.

"Yea by Chazz after I threaten to let Yubel eat his soul if he dared tries to break y'all up again." I said while preparing to receive a major scolding.

"GOD DAMMIT RAI. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO MAKE DEATH THREATS LIKE THAT! " Alexis said while scolding me.

"You had this coming Rai." Jaden said from behind me, and I nodded.

"Rai I don't even know what your brother and I are gonna do with you." Alexis said deeply concerned.

"What do you mean by that Alexis?" I asked.

"Your letting the darkness in your heart get the better of you little brother." Jaden said.

"No it's not Jaden. The eye is supposed to prevent that from happening." I said.

"We'll continue this tomorrow Rai let's go to the dorm and get some sleep." Alexis said as we all agreed and left to go to our respective dorms. On the way back to the dorm I saw a mysterious girl who had an aura of pain and suffering surrounding her (I can see these things with my right eye).

"If you're looking for your dorms head west you'll find them there and be careful security is out bad tonight." I said to the stranger.

~Unknown POV~

"Thanks." I said back him while heading west in order to find the dorms he was talking about. When I got there I started looking for her when I came across a room with her name on it. I decided to knock on the door.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes are you Alexis Rhodes?" I replied then asked.

"Yes I am." She answered causing me to tear up and run up and hug her.

"May I ask who you are?" Alexis asked slightly confused. I let her go, wiped the tear from my face, and gave her a proper introduction.

"My name is Mika Nakamura and I'm your sister." I said.

* * *

 **Holy cow who would of thought that Alexis would have a sister.**

 **Why is the infamous Yellow Demon of Duel Academy scared of the Obelisk Pixie?**

 **Will Chazz ever get his payback?**

 **For the answers to theses questions and more tune in for the next exciting chapter of Better Days**


	2. Alexis Has a Sister!

Better Days

Ch.1

Alexis Has a sister!

~Mika POV~

"My name is Mika Nakamura and I'm your sister." I said introducing myself.

"Ok then where have you been?" Alexis asked. I know she's my sister and all but I don't think I'm ready to tell her about everything that happened to me, so I decided to tell her part of what happened.

"It happened about six years ago when Atticus went to go to the duel the Gravekeeper Chief. He asked me to go along with him. I refused, so he knocked me unconscious and took me with him, and trying to wipe my memories of you guys too. Every time I was to asked about any other family members he would forcibility throw me in the closest. He also did some other horrible and unspeakable things to me." I said while crying. Alexis was trying her best to comfort me.

"When you said other horrible and unspeakable things, what were you referring to?" Alexis asked secretly knowing the answer.

"I… I don't wanna talk it!" I said while confirming her answers.

"Next time I see Atticus I'll give him a piece of my mind." Alexis said.

"No don't. He's expecting I'd end up here." I said suddenly yawning and falling asleep.

~Alexis POV~

Before I was able to respond to Mika statement I noticed her passed out on my shoulder. I was deep in my thought when I decided to go ahead and lay her down in my bed covered her up, and went outside. I decided to call Jaden and Rai with my student ID.

"Hey Alexis is something wrong? You normally don't call us at this hour." Jaden answered.

"Yea I thought the Obelisk Pixie was all about obeying the rules." Rai said.

"Shut it Tsuki, and yes Jay something is wrong." I said.

"What is it Lex?" Jaden asked.

"I really can't explain it. Just meet me at the docks first thing in the morning before class." I said.

"Um Alexis, tomorrow marks the beginning summer break so we he have a few months off from all of our classes." Rai told me.

"Oh right, but can you guys still meet me at the docks in the morning?" I asked.

"Sure thing Alexis we'll see you in the morning." Jaden replied. I went ahead and ended the conversation and decided to head back to my room and fell asleep on the couch hoping I made the right choice.

~Chazz POV~

"Curse you Yellow Demon I'll make you pay for humiliating me like that." I said punching the wall. I think I know of a couple of people that might be able to help. I decided to send an email to Jagger and Slade and told them I need some assistant to deal with a threat to the Princeton Family name. I got a responds saying they'll be here in the morning, and that it better be worth their time.

"Just you wait Yellow Demon I'll make you pay by destroying you beloved deck and burning it to ashes.

~Rai POV~

After the conversation between Alexis, my brother and me, I decided to head back into my dorm when I suddenly got this chill running through my spine.

"Yubel we better be careful tomorrow Chazz is up something I can sense it." I said.

"Very well, I'm very curious about what Alexis wanted to see us about if she had to call us so late." Yubel wondered.

"I am too; now let's head back into the dorms." I said. When I got into my room I dodged an oncoming attack by a certain Ra Yellow dino duelist.

"Identify yourself trespasser." He said while on the attack.

"Really Hassleberry." I said swiftly dodging his attack causing him to lose his footing and land on the floor.

"Oh sorry Sergeant Major Tsuki. Didn't realize it was you." Hassleberry said picking himself up off the floor.

"Look Hassleberry I'm in one dorm higher then my brother, that doesn't mean I'm a Sergeant Major." I said never understanding his reasoning behind giving everybody military rankings in our group.

"Very well, so what did Private Alexis need?" He asked.

"She needed to see my brother and me first thing in the morning at the docks." I said.

"Oh probably has something to do with the upcoming summer break." He said.

"Maybe, but she seems confused about something. Anyways let get to bed solider we're getting up bright and early in the morning." I said falling into a dreamless slumber.

The Next Morning

~Alexis POV~

"Wake up Mika, I wanting to introduce you to a couple of people." I said.

"No I don't wanna get up." Mika said wrapping herself up in the blanket.

"How come Mika?" I asked.

"I hate meeting new people. I wanna know about something." She responded.

"What is it?" I asked

"I don't believe in superstitions, but when I was heading over here I heard a rumor about a demon that walks the grounds of this school." Mika said causing me to have a look of shock because I knew it was.

"Did you happen to catch the name of this demon sis?" I asked.

"They called it the Yellow Demon of Dual Academy. What do you know about it?" Mika asked.

"I know very little about this demon. It seems to protect couples on the island that shows the meaning of true love." I answered.

"It sounds more like a Cupid than a demon if you ask me." She replied

"Yea I agree. Now get up, I'll loan you some clothes." Alexis answered.

"Fine I'm getting up, and thanks for the clothes sis." She said as she changed into a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"No problem. Now let's go." I said as we went out the door and started heading towards the dock. When we got to the docks Jaden and Rai were already there.

~Jaden POV~

"Hey Jaden, Rai you guys made it." I heard Alexis say. I then turn around to see her and someone else accompanying her.

"Hey Lex what took you so long?" I asked.

"I had to take care of some things." She said giving me a hug and a kiss of timeless passion.

"Hey you two keep it PG-13. By the way Alexis what did you want to meet us here?" Rai asked.

"Right let's to business. Jaden, Rai I want y'all to meet my sister Mika Nakamura." Alexis said introducing us to her younger sister.

"Hey my name is Jaden. Jaden Yuki nice to meet ya." I said introducing myself.

"You know Winged Kuriboh do like to get scratched behind their wings don't you?" Mika asked.

"No I didn't… Wait you can see him!" I said pointing behind me to my pal.

"Yea I've always been able to see them, thou I never seen your Ka before Rai." Mika said.

"Well she is a one of a kind card. By the way Mika do you duel?" My brother asked.

"No I don't. Atticus threatened to chop my hands off if I ever found an interest in the game. There a spirit that been calling out to me in my dreams, I don't know its name but all I know is that its duel color half white and half black. It's very scared of it current master." Mika said.

"The monster you're describing sounds like Light and Darkness Dragon Ms. Mika." Yubel said.

"Thanks Ma'am do you know where I can find it?" Mika asked causing Yubel to flinch at the word ma'am.

"Yes I do. It belongs to a duelist by the name of Chazz Princeton, and please miss call me Yubel." Yubel said.

"Thanks Yubel I need to find it." Mika said.

"Even if you do find Chazz he still won't give it up even with the ante rule." Rai said.

"Dammit Rai you know that rule is forbidden on the academy ground." Alexis said.

"Yea I know, but I'd make the stakes more interesting for him." My brother said smirking evilly.

"Don't do anything stupid little brother." I said to him.

"You know he gonna take a shot at me again don't you Jaden." Rai said.

"Yea but don't bring any unnecessary attention to yourself or your going get yourself caught." I said.

"Fine I'll behave." Rai said.

"So Alexis what do you say about us heading to the spare bedroom in the Slifer Red dorm and have some fun?" I asked.

"Jaden Yuki you read my mind. Oh and Rai could you please show Mika around the island." Alexis said while we were running off to the dorms.

~Rai POV~

"Don't forget to use protection." I shouted I then turned to Mika who was blushing madly at my comment and held out my hand.

"If you want a tour of the island come with me. I'll take you shopping because those clothes don't suit your personality." I said with taking my hand as the tour begins. While we were walking to the school we were stopped by the number one ranking asshole on the whole island Chazz Princeton and this time he brought some backup.

"I'm not in the mood to put up with your fucking shit Princeton." I said.

"Unfortunately I not giving you much of a choice in the matter, Slade, Jagger get the girl and leave the demon to me." He said as his brothers grabbed Mika and by the looks on her face she was scared to death and this pissed me off.

"Ok how about this Chazz. I propose we have a duel, and if you win I'll tell the whole academy the truth as well as giving you my best card." I said getting my duel disk ready.

"Very well I agree and you win I'll give you my best card, let the girl go, and pretend this whole thing never happened." Chazz said readying his duel disk.

"Looks like we got ourselves a deal." I said shuffling my deck.

 **DUEL MODE ENGAGED**

 **(Skillet Heroes starts playing)**

 **RAI: 4000**

 **CHAZZ: 4000**

 **Chazz; Draw I'll start by summoning Ojama Yellow in defense mode (DEF 1000) and setting one card face down and ending my turn.**

 **Rai; My turn draw, I summon Mystical elf in defense mode (DEF 2000) and set two card face down end turn**

 **Chazz; Draw.**

 **Rai; I activate Jar of Greed which allows me to draw one card.**

 **Chazz; I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode (ATK 1200) then activate my face down the spell card level up in order to turn arm dragon LV 3 into an arm dragon LV 5 in attack mode (ATK 2400) now arm dragon destroy his mystical elf. I end my turn.**

 **Rai; Draw, Chazz remember how I told you how I told you that if you caused trouble again I'd use my deck real power against you?**

 **Chazz; yea why?**

 **Rai; I activate the field spell The Seal of Orichalcos now all my monsters gain a 500 ATK power boost. I summon Bowganian in attack mode (ATK 1500= 1800), now attack his Ojama Yellow, I set one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Chazz; Draw I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 5 in order to special summon Armed Dragon LV 7 in attack mode (ATK 2800) now my dragon destroy his monster.**

 **Rai; I activate my trap card Sakuretsu Armor and destroys your dragon.**

 **Chazz; I end my turn.**

 **Rai; draw and due to my monster effect you lose 600 life points**

 **Chazz LP 4000 = 3600**

 **Rai; Next I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode (ATK 700= 1200) now Battle warrior attack him directly**

 **Chazz LP 3600= 2400**

 **Rai; you too Bowganian.**

 **Chazz LP 2400= 600**

 **Rai; I set one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Chazz; draw I activate Card of sanctity.**

 **Rai; I activate my trap Interdimensional Matter Transporter to remove Bowganian from play til the end of the turn.**

 **Chazz; I play monster reborn to revive Armed Dragon LV 7 then I'll play magical stone excavation to bring level up back from the graveyard then I'll activate it to summon armed dragon LV 10 in attack mode (ATK 3000) I'll use his special ability to destroy your monster. Now my dragon attack him directly.**

 **Rai LP 4000= 1000**

 **Chazz; I end my turn.**

 **Rai; and it's the last turn of the duel. Since your turn ended Bowganian comes back. Now draw and game over my monster effects kicks in causing 600 points of damage.**

 **Chazz LP 600= 0**

 **DUEL OVER VICTOR RAI KAGE TSUKI**

~Rai POV~

"A deal is a deal Rai here you go. Guys let her go. By the way I do have a question for you." Chazz told me while handing me Light and Darkness Dragon. Jagger and Slade let Mika go as she ran up to me and hugs me.

"Here you go Mika, this belongs to you. Go ahead Chazz ask away." I said handing the card to Mika.

"Why didn't the seal take my soul after I lost the duel?" Chazz asked.

"My right eye prevented it, but removed the evil that dwelled in your heart. I was never a demon, your evil made you see me that way. I'm really a nice guy just don't mess with my brother and his girlfriend." I said as Mika and I were leaving to continue the tour.

"Rai can I ask you something?" Mika asked.

"Sure go right ahead." I said.

"What did he mean when call you a demon?" She asked.

"If I tell you the answer would you still trust me?" I asked her.

"Yea I mean you risked you life for me. Something a lot of people ever did for me." She said.

"I'm the Yellow Demon of Duel Academy." I said.

"No you're not a demon. You're more like a Cupid." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"From what Alexis has told me about you're always protecting those who only display true love. Only a cupid would do that." Mika said.

"No one ever put it to me like that. Well looks like we're here now let's go shopping." I said. While we were shopping Mika decided to model some of the outfits she found. They were all dark color like my outfits. After that we decided to get some piercings we both ended up getting snake bites. After our shopping spree we decided to head to the red dorm and see if Jaden and Alexis wanted to head back Domino City for the summer.

"Hey guys we're back." I shouted as we walked into the area besides the Slifer Red dorm.

"Hey bro you rarely visit me here, so what's up?" Jaden asked.

"I was thinking that me, you, Mika and Alexis would like to go home for the summer?" I asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Alexis said as she was walking into the living area.

"Sweet the boat leaves in about an hour." I said.

"Hey Rai can I talk to you in private?" Alexis asked.

"Sure come on." I said.

"I really appreciate what you did for Mika today." Alexis said.

"No problem. She needed this." I said.

"Yea, wait are you in love with her?" Alexis asked.

"To be honest I don't at the moment." I said

"You're lying Tsuki. Just admit it to her, she really needs it." Alexis told me while heading out the door to pack. I decided to go do the same and Mika decided to tag along.

We all met at the docks bags packed and ready to go unknowing what's gonna happen. When we boarded the ship Jaden and Alexis managed to get a room together and so did Mika and I. Next stop Domino City.

* * *

 **Rai deck in this story is based on my actual deck, and before you complain that Chazz never had a Light and Darkness Dragon he did in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga.**

R&R


	3. Let's go Home

**Sorry about the lack of updates. My previous laptop finally crashed after seven years. I hope to finally keep up with updating my stories.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or GX if i did the pairings i mention in this chapter that are from the original series.**

 **Now with the story.**

* * *

Better Days

Chapter 2

Let's Go Home

~Mika POV~

-On the boat to Domino City-

(Rai & Mika Room)

"Hey Rai what were you and Alexis talking about earlier?" I asked.

"Oh she was just thanking me for showing you around the academy." He replied.

"Really, and now that you mention it I do owe you a thanks for the new clothes and the piercing." I said happily.

"You owe me nothing Mika. It's the least I could do for you; I mean you are Alexis's sister after all." He said smiling for the first time.

"You and my sister go way back don't y'all?" I asked.

"Yea since before my mom passed away." He said looking down.

"So what happened after that?" I asked.

"The night after the funeral I ran away from home without even leaving a note." He said.

"How come?" I replied.

"Because the pain of losing his mother was too much for him to bear Mika." Yubel said.

"Oh hey Yubel. How long have you known Rai?" I asked her.

"His whole life child." She answered.

"Oh, Rai since you trusted me with your secret can I trust you with mine?" I asked.

"Sure you can." He replied back. So I started to tell him about most of the horrific things that Atticus had done to me during the past six years causing me to start crying. Without realizing that Rai had his arms around me trying to comfort me, and for some reason it was helping. The sound of his heart beating was helping me calm down. When we pulled away from the hug I noticed we were both blushing.

"Hey Rai when are we suppose to get to the city?" I asked.

"In about an hour or two why?" He replied.

"I'm gonna try to get me some sleep." I said going to lie down on the bed in the cabin.

~Rai POV~

As Mika was lying down I went to the closet to grab a blanket and covered her up then went outside to go get some fresh air. I was deep in thought when someone came up behind me and said something.

"You remember what mom told you bro?" It said.

"How could I ever forget? She told me never to be afraid to love again." I replied while turning around to see Jaden.

"Tell me something bro. Are you in love with Mika?" Jaden asked.

"Yea I thought I told you to tell her how you feel Rai." Alexis stated.

"Really guys, and besides if I told her after what I found out about her. I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of her." I replied only to get knocked to the ground by Jaden.

"Thanks Jaden, I'm gonna tell you something that you told me five years ago. Just tell her how you feel already." Alexis said.

"Fine, I'll tell her. I'm heading back to the room to make sure nothing happens to her." I said heading back. When I got there she was still sleeping peacefully, I couldn't help but smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood Rai." Yubel said.

"Yea, we're heading home for awhile. I might go see some of the old gang." I said.

While heading to my bag. I grabbed some clothes and some bandages so I could take a shower. While I was in the shower I was thinking about what Alexis told me. I do like her, but I'm just afraid of hurting her.

"You're not gonna hurt her Rai." Yubel stated.

"What makes you so sure about that Yubel?" I asked.

"Because I'll kick your ever loving ass to the duel monsters spirit world and back if you don't. If you haven't noticed when you were holding her when she was crying it was calming her down." Yubel answers.

"Good point mom" I said causing her to have an irritating look on her face.

"Tsuki I told you to never call me that. It's embarrassing." Yubel said.

"Sorry sometimes I can't help it. You give me advice that a mother would give her child." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You do have a point child, but stop calling me that." Yubel replied snickering.

After about fifteen minutes I stepped out of the shower and got dressed and wrapped the bandage around the mark on my arm. When I stepped into the room I noticed Mika wasn't in there, so my first reaction was I had to go find her so I grabbed my duel disk, my deck and start searching for her. I searched for about a half an hour until I found her with Jaden and Alexis standing at the edge of the boat enjoying the view.

"Oh hey Rai, nice of you to finally join us." Mika said with the sweetest smile.

"How much longer til we reach Domino?" I asked.

"Not long, do you wanna duel bro?" Jaden replied.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood." I replied joining them at the railing.

"Look I see the city guys." Mika said pointing to the KC Dome.

"Yep we're home for a few months. Hey Mika why don't you stay with me while we're here." Alexis said.

"Ah do I have to. I was hoping to hang out with Rai while we were here." Mika said.

"Trust me Mika your sister is only looking out for you." Jaden replied.

"Actually I don't mind if she joins me." I said.

"Where will you be going Rai?" Alexis asked.

"To Kaiba Corp so I could meet up with some old friends." I said.

"Very well, but if she gets hurt I'm coming after you. I want at my place tonight." Alexis said.

"You know good and well that I won't let any harm fall upon her Alexis." I replied.

"Yea he protected me from someone named Chazz Princeton yesterday when he was showing me around the campus." Mika added.

"And why wasn't I made aware of the situation Rai?" Alexis asked.

"I won the duel and Mika got her hand on his Light and Darkness Dragon." I said while Mika held up the card.

"Ok and what would have happened if you would have lost the duel Rai?" Alexis asked.

"I would have to reveal my secret to the entire island and besides I had no choice he was holding Mika hostage." I told her explaining the events that happened the day before.

"Dammit little brother I thought I told you not to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself." Jaden said.

"I know Jaden, but if I didn't follow Chazz's demands Slade and Jagger would have hurt her and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her." I said.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. We are now approaching our destination Domino City. Please exit the ship in an orderly fashion. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your trip and have a great summer." The captain said.

As we exited the ship Jaden and Alexis called for a taxi to take them home. While Mika and I got on my bike and made our way to the Kaiba Corporation Building so I could meet up with some the old gang. When we got there it looks like everybody was waiting for me to show up.

"Hey look everybody Rai here." Joey stated.

"Hey guys how have y'all been?" I asked.

"We've been well Rai, what about you? Who is this lovely lady?" Tea asked.

"I've been alright, and this is Mika Nakamura." I said.

"So I take it that she's your girlfriend?" Yami asked.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"Both Mika and I said at the same time.

"Yami didn't say anything about dating Rai." Yugi said knowing I fell into Yami trap.

"Yugi right, I didn't mention anything about dating." Yami said.

"I will admit things have gotten pretty boring around here." Kaiba stated.

"And not to mention Malik has banned me from robbing any tombs indefinitely." Bakura said.

"I'm a tomb keeper, so my boyfriend shouldn't be allowed to steal from what my family spent centuries protecting." Malik said.

"Wait you and Bakura are dating Malik?" I asked.

"Yea, have been for about year. Not to mention Yami and Yugi are dating and so are Joey and Kaiba." Bakura said.

"Hey no one supposed to know about rich boy and me." Joey said.

"Calm down puppy." Kaiba said.

"Ok Kaiba. So Rai are you gonna go over there later?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey. I mean it's hard enough to deal with the fact that she gone." I replied.

"You should go Rai. It might help you make peace with yourself." Mika stated.

"Maybe I should. What do you say Yubel?" I stated then asked my duel spirit.

"Whatever you feel is right my boy." Yubel answered

"Hey Tsuki I gotta a proposal for you." Kaiba said.

"I might be interested Seto, depending on the proposal." I replied.

"You got til the end of summer break to think about this. I want you to join me here in Kaiba Corp. that's if your interested." Kaiba said.

"Very well Kaiba I'll think about it, and I'll give you my answer in two months." I replied.

"I'll await your answer." Kaiba said turning around and heading back to his office with Joey, Mokaba, and Serenity following him.

"Hey Mika do you wanna go grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure, I am getting pretty famish." Mika replied.

"What does your stomach want?" I asked.

"Anything that is delicious." Mika answered.

"Wanna see if Jaden and Alexis wanna join us?" I asked.

"Sure if you don't mind them turning it into a date." Mika replied.

"If you pay attention everything is a date between them two." I said.

"Yea, can I ask you something?" Mika asked.

"Sure what is it?" I replied.

"Have you heard what they call my sister at duel academy?" Mika asked.

"Yea the Obelisk Pixie, I don't know why though." I answered.

I pulled out my cell phone and made a phone call.

"You reached the Yuki resident, Jaden speaking." Jaden said.

"Yo Jaden, I was wondering if you and Alexis would like to join us for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, Alexis and I were gonna head to mom's later if you wanna join us." My brother answered.

"Sure I'll join y'all, bring your deck. We can give mom a show like we did when we were kids." I said.

"Sure thing, so where are we eating at?" Jaden asked.

"The local dango shop." I said.

"Sweet see you there little bro." Jaden said hanging up the phone.

"Looks like our siblings are gonna join us for lunch." I said.

"Awesome lets go. We don't wanna keep them waiting don't we?" Mika replied.

"No we don't." I said hopping on my bike and heading to the restaurant.

As we were heading to meet up with Jaden and Alexis, Mika was noticing that I was thinking about Seto proposal to join Kaiba Corp.

"You should do it Rai." Mika said.

"I don't know Mika. I mean if I do take this accept job what would happen?" I asked.

"I don't know Rai, but at least you have a couple months til Mr. Kaiba expects your answer." Mika said as we arrived at the dango shop.

"Hey Mika can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Rai what do need to ask me." Mika replied.

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES AND I HOPE TO KEEP UP WITH THE UPDATES AGAIN.**

 **WHAT TO EXPECT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER; THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN BETWEEN JADEN AND RAI, AND A LOVE CONFESSION AND A DOUBLE DATE.**

 **I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER POSTED SOON. JA NE AVENGER OUT**


	4. The Visit

**This chapter wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for the help from The Princess and her Warrior. Thanks for your help.**

* * *

 **Better Days Ch. 3**

 **The Visit**

 **~Previously on better days; "Hey Mika can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure Rai what do you need to ask me." Mika replied.~**

~Rai POV~

While Mika and I were waiting on our siblings inside the Dango shop, I decided to reached in my deck box and pulled out a my deck.

"Hey Rai isn't that the deck you use to beat Chazz when y'all dueled?" Mika asked.

"No that was a deck of random cards I've obtained during my five years as a nomad, and training under different duelists." I answered.

"So is that your true deck?" Mika asked again.

"In a manner of speaking yes." I answered

"So what did want to ask?" Mika asked curiously.

"Do you think I should take Seto up on his offer?" I answered.

"Not at the moment Rai. I can tell you still have some unfinished business to deal with." Mika said.

"I guess you're right Mika. I guess I do have some unfinished business to take care of, Thanks." I said flashing a small smile at her, Hearing footsteps I was forced to take my eyes off her, seeing our siblings arrive, they were really happy hand in hand, My brother was really happy and that made me very thankful of my good friend, Alexis. We decide to stick around and hang out there for about thirty minutes, telling Alexis's sister stories and talking about our year at duel academy, dealing with shadow riders.

After that we decided to go ahead and head to the cemetery for where Jaden and I can have our ultimate showdown in front of our mother's grave.

"Are you ready little brother because my Elemental Heros are itching for a great match." Jaden stated.

"I'm game Jaden, just don't cry when you get your ass handed to you." I said.

~Normal POV~

(Linkin Park New Divide starts playing)

DUEL MODE ENGAGED

RAI LP:4000

JADEN LP:4000

Rai; I'll start, Draw. I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode (ATK 1100) and two cards face down and end my turn.

Jaden; I draw, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (DEF 2000) and set one card face down and end my turn.

Rai; I draw, I tribute Masaki to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode (ATK 2400). I use his special ability to destroy your facedown. Now Mobius destroy Clayman. I end my turn. Come on brother bring out the Flame Wingman

Jaden; fine I draw then activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, then I activate the field spell Skyscraper. Now Wingman(ATK 2100=3100) attack Mobius.

Rai LP: 4000= 3300

Jaden; and don't forget Wingman special ability. When Flame Wingman it's Attack get dealt to you as damage.

Rai LP: 3300=900

Jaden; I end my turn.

Rai; My turn draw. I set two cards face down and end my turn.

Jaden; I guess this is game. Wingman attack!

Rai; I activate the trap Mirror Force, destroying Wingman.

Jaden; I set a card facedown and end my turn.

Rai; Draw, I summon The Creator Incarnate in attack mode (ATK 1600) now attack his life points directly

Jaden LP: 4000= 2400

Rai; then I activate the trap Cemetary Bomb which deals 100 points of damage for every card in your graveyard and last I checked there were six cards

Jaden LP: 2400= 1800.

Rai; I end my turn.

Jaden; I draw I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode (DEF 200) and end my turn.

Rai; I tribute The Creator Incarnate to special summon The Creator in defense mode (DEF 3000), then I banished the creator incarnate to special summon black dragon collapserpent (ATK 1800). I attack winged kuriboh then end my turn

Jaden; Negate Attack will protect my monster. Draw, I end my turn.

Rai; Draw, end turn.

Alexis; What is Rai planning?

Jaden; draw, I summon Elemental hero Sparkman, and end my turn

Rai; Draw, Next I activate Temple of the Kings, then I tribute collapserpent to summon Mystical beast of Serket (ATK 2500), then I'll use the creator ability to bring back Mobius. Next I tribute the temple and my Beast in order to special summon Yubel in attack mode (ATK 0), Now Yubel attack Sparkman, and according to her ability you take the damage I've should of taken.

Jaden LP: 1800=200

Rai; Then Mobius destroys Winged Kuriboh. I end my turn, and since I didn't tribute a monster Yubel is destroyed.

Yubel; Rai be careful with what you do. I know you can win.

Jaden; I draw. Go ahead and end this duel little brother.

Rai; I draw, I tribute Mobius and the Creator to summon The Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode (ATK 2400).

The moment Red Eyes was summoned Mika ran and hid behind one of the tomb stones.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME ATTICUS!" Mika screams.

Rai; sorry bro but none of us will win the duel. I activate the trap card Ring of Destruction and use it on Red eyes

Rai and Jaden LP: 0

Result: DRAW

~Rai POV~

As soon as the images faded away. I bolted over to check on Mika to see if she was okay, I was shocked when she immediately pushes me away.

"Why didn't you tell me you had his dragon?" Mika asked in pissed off yet terrified tone.

"Who's dragon, Mika?" I asked slightly confused.

"Atticus...You have his dragon..." She answered as she started to sob.

"Calm down, Shorty. That wasn't the same Red Eyes as his." Jaden said as Alexis was hugging her to calm her down.

"How do you know that, Jaden?" Mika questioned.

"I dueled your brother's Red Eyes, Mika. It's not the same as my brother's dragon, it was more blood thirsty." Jaden said.

"Of course his dragon was more blood thirsty Jaden. He was a shadow rider." Alexis said hitting my brother in annoyance causing Mika and I to burst out laughing.

"Mom, I hope you enjoyed the show." I said crying softly, as I placed a yellow rose with blood red tips on her tombstone.

"Come on guys it's been one long hell of a day. let's go home." Jaden said.

"Yeah, It's getting late." Alexis replied noticing that it was almost dark.

"Hey Mika, are you gonna ride with me home, or tag along them?" I asked.

"I think I will tag along with you." Mika answered, walking over to join me on my bike. I hand her a helmet but she refused, I didn't question her.

~Normal POV~

For hours they drove through fields and Country Roads, Mika loving the feeling of the cool wind hitting her body, she should have felt terrified but she didn't, holding on to Rai while he sped down the endless empty road, she never felt so safe.

Coming across a lonely convenient store, they stopped in. Rai filling up his bike and Mika sitting on the bench to stop the dizziness she felt.

~Rai POV~

''What's on your mind, Mika?'' I asked, sensing that something was on her mind, I wonder if it had something to do with the Red Eyes I carry, Sadness crept into my heart remembering how scared she was of the dragon, Thinking of it more, Maybe I should put the card away to keep her safe from the hurt.

"I haven't had this much in ages is what I'm thinking." Mika replies getting up from her spot and stretching her legs.

"Really, What was your life like before you came here on your search for your did?" I questioned after I paid and settled on my bike. I soon regretted asking, I knew she wouldn't answer, she was a real mysterious but it drew me in.

"In one word my life back then was, shit. I don't want to talk about it, Let's go." Mika responds getting on the back of my bike ready to take off.

"Looks like we are gonna have to change that, Princess." I said looking back at her with a smirk of confidence that I was going to be the one to make her feel alive. I stepped on the gas and drove off.

"Do you trust me?" I asked shortly taking my time driving.

"Yes." She answered immediately, it made me smile to myself.

"Close your eyes." I ordered.

~Mika's POV~

I was glad we were on the road again, my cheeks were burning from the blush that grew, I let Rai get away with calling me princess, I didn't argue because one he's my ride, two we are who knows where and three I feel very close to him.

Now he asked me to close my eyes, strange. Listening to him I close them, darkness surrounds.

I couldn't see a thing I knew for sure was that we were going fast very fast there around was getting hard to breathe shooting past like a tornado, I gripped onto Rai's stomach afraid of falling.

"Mika, Open your eyes!" Rai shouted.

I open my eyes and guess at how fast you were really going the scene around us was a blur. feeling confident I let go of Rai, I knew holding onto nothing I could fall, but for some reason I wasn't scared actually I never felt So safe in my life, I truly trusted Rai.

~Rai's POV~

I pulled up and parked in the parking lot of the park, I took Mika's hand and helped her up the hill so we look up at the sky.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, Riding is really exciting, Do you do it a lot?" Mika asked, she smiles. I could feel the happiness surround her, I was glad to be able to give her this, I hope to make her smile more.

"I do ride often, It helps me clear my head, If you ever need a ride like this to clear yours I'll be happy to take you anytime you want, Mika." I reply.

"Thank you." Mika says.

I smile at her and then notice the sun has faded from the sky, moon and star joining the dark sky. I look at the time, it was late.

"I better get you home, Alexis gonna have my head if you stay out any longer." I respond, thinking about Alexis, she's my best friend but a strong woman like her, you really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath and punches.

"Well I don't think she'll mind, you're her best friend and trust you it looks like so I'm safe in your hands...But you are right we should get back to town."

I lead Mika back down the hill, as we returned to the bike a two sets of headlights beamed in our direction, I made sure to stand in front of the girl with me, protectively seeing it was Chazz and his possy.

"Oh look here it's the jerk who stole my card for this bitch here." Chazz spat getting out out.

I glare at him. "Now I understand why no one ever wants to commit to you., You're disrespectful."

"What did you say you little-" He was held back by his friends.

"Rai, We should just go..." Mika says in a whisper, not wanting this conflict to continue on.

I probably should have listened to her but that this moment, this guy was getting under my skin.

"What do you want, Chazz?" I ask wanting to get to the end of this face to face meeting.

"Hmmm I want most valuable possession, Yubel, and my Light and Darkness Dragon back." Chazz answers.

"You have enough in your life, leave us alone." Mika snapped, she was trying to get Chazz to give up on the idea, it was sweet of her to care I thought, but knowing Chazz he won't quit.

"You want to duel, I'll put your reputation to shame, Pretty boy." I replied confident that Chazz was being a fool for challenging him.

"No, A race. Between my car and your motorcycle, If I when I get your possession." Chazz answers.

"And if I win, You leave forever." I reply.

"You got yourself a deal." Chazz responds shaking my hand quickly, he returns to his car.

I walk over to my bike and get on, I was surprised that Mika climbed on behind me.

"What are you doing, Mika...This is dangerous."

"I'm tagging along behind you and I don't care, This started because of me." She replies.

I knew I couldn't talk her out of it, I stepped on the gas following Chazz to the spot where we stop to wait for a signal to begin, Simple rule make it all around the track and make it back to this spot.

After the 1, 2, 3, Countdown, I stepped on the pedal racing off, blowing smoke in the view of Chazz, You see I'm a confident driver, fast. This race was a breeze because I knew the roads, whipping around to come close to the end, Chazz barely behind me I slow a little.

"Why'd you stop?" Mika asks.

"Bet me something if I lose." I respond.

~Mika's POV~

"Huh?" I was confused, He was so close to the finish line why think of losing and if he did lose he'd be losing his prize possession, it's like he wanted her input.

"Come on, I see him coming, Mika." Rai replies.

I think, hearing the motor of the car coming, it was now or never, My heart races and before I could stop myself.

"If you lose, I'll kiss you!" I shouted.

~Rai's POV~

I smirk, I step on the gas as Chazz gets closer, Mika holding onto me.

In the next moment, I slow getting closer to the finish, stop. Watching Chazz cross the ending point, I hear the cheers from his friends but all I can do is look at Mika who gives a shocked expression, She knew I blew the match for her.

~Normal POV~

As Rai faced Mika on his ride, he cupped her chin in his hands, his fingers brushing her cheeks he leans down capturing her soft lips kissing her passionately and roughly meeting her passionate and soft kiss.


	5. Summer Time Change

Better Days Ch. 4

Summertime Change

~Previously on Better Days: As Rai faced Mika on his ride, he cupped her chin in his hands, his fingers brushing her cheeks he leans down capturing her soft lips kissing her passionately and roughly meeting her passionate and soft kiss.~

~Rai POV~

After kissing for about five minutes Mika and I decided to pull away for some much needed air.

"I'm waiting for those cards." Chazz said in an impatient tone.

"Here take your fucking cards, but when the time comes I'll be taking them back." I said handing him the two cards that he won in the race.

"You know what to do Rai. Just listen and follow your heart." Yubel told me before fading back to the duel monsters spirit world.

"Pleasure doing business with you demon." Chazz said as he was walking away laughing maniacally.

"I'm sorry Rai." Mika said with her voice starting to break.

"What are sorry about Mika?" I asked slightly confused.

"I cost you your rarest card." She replied crying, so I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Mika that I lost the race. I thrown the race on purpose, and besides she's knows that I'll win her back eventually." I told her while holding her close.

"Are you sure Rai, your deck is now incomplete." Mika stated slowly calming down.

"That may be true, but I got a backup deck being held by Mr. Pegasus." I said letting her go.

"You know Pegasus?" Chazz asked freezing in his track.

"Yea, my mother was a card designer for Industrial Illusion, and Yubel was one of the last cards that she drawn." I said.

"You're lying." Chazz stated.

"He's not lying Chazz! He even knows the king of games himself." Mika added.

"Impossible there's no way that the great Yugi Mouto himself would associate with a fucking demon like yourself!" Chazz stated.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DEMON!" I said punching him square in the face breaking his nose.

"Let get of here Chazz." One of his lackey said running towards the hills.

"You'll pay for this bitch!" Chazz added running off following behind.

"Um Rai are you ok?" Mika asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yea I'm fine." I said looking her in the eyes as my anger vanished instantly, which I found odd since my anger usually doesn't vanish that fast. It was odd since the last person who was able to do that has been dead for a few years.

"You had me scared. I thought that you were gonna hurt me there for a minute." She stated.

"I couldn't hurt you, because if I did I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked, as I swallowed my breath collecting my thoughts.

"Mika, I kinda got a confession to make." I said looking her square in the eyes.

"I'm listening." She said with a calm and thoughtful smile.

"Mika, the reason I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you is because I l-lo-love y-you" I told her secretly hoping that she felt the same.

~Mika's pov.~

I stood speechless looking at him, in the next moment I lean in and kiss him softly, I pull away and look back at him once again.

"I love you too, Rai." Mika says.

~Timeskip/Normal Pov-

As time passed on, Jaden had planned a special day at the park inviting friends to surprise his girlfriend Alexis, Rai wasn't present because he didn't want to face Chazz, he knew he'd ruin the get together by brawling with Chazz because Chazz couldn't keep his snarky comments to himself. Mika wasn't present either because she and Rai were moving her stuff from her sister's to his place happily in love.

Anyway, Back to Jaden's planned day, he planned to propose to Alexis. His plan failed for Alexis was sick. Jaden went to her home to check on her, taking care of his sick girlfriend he popped the question shocking Alexis.

Alexis said yes.

~Now/Mika's pov~

"One last box." I said to myself climbing up the steps to get to the blue obelisk dorms, Alexis had called me last night telling me the news and also that I left some stuff.

Rai offered to come with me but I refused because Jaden was standing there, I figured they could use some bonding time.

I stopped for a moment checking my phone seeing a missed call from an old friend, I smiled and closed it putting it back in my pocket, I would call her later.

As I inched to my sister's dorm, I heard her voice. I wonder who she's talking to.

~Alexis's Pov~

This early afternoon I shoved Jaden out the door because I was wanting him to have time with his brother, I had been wanting to tell Mika about the news and also give her the last box.

I wait for her arrival. In the meantime I was making hot tea until there was a knock on the door.

"Mika, Silly you know you don't have to knock." I say as I make my way to the door, I open and with shock seeing my brother Atticus. "Atticus, What a surprise, Come in." I add opening the door further.

Atticus steps in. "Alexis...Did you just say Mika?" He asks casually.

"I did mention our sister, Surprised to hear that I know?" I reply.

"No..." He answers shortly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Why did you keep her away from me?" I ask.

"I didn't think you'd like knowing there's another of us...I thought it was best keeping her away, I didn't want her growing into this game, It's dangerous and painful..." Atticus responds.

I sigh. "Everyone makes mistakes, I forgive you for keeping her away but I think she should have the choice in dueling. Anyway, What matters is I know of her, She's a very sweet girl."

"What did she tell you?" Atticus asks.

"She doesn't speak of her time with you." I answer.

Hearing the door I turn around and smile brightly knowing it's Mika.

"Mika, About time. Surprise our brother is here."

~Mika's pov~

The smile I had faded once I stepped into that doorway, My eyes rested on the tall man in front of my sister.

He turns around. "Hello dear Mika." He greets making my gaze turn icy.

"Mika?" Alexis questions not understanding the dark aura in the room.

"Come have a cup of tea with us, Tell me what you've learned so far...Friends, Love I want to know about you." Atticus says.

"Stay away from me!" I cry running out the door, I heard something drop. My cell dropped most likely.

"Mika!" I could hear my sister call after me.

~Alexis's Pov~

I picked up her phone, Shoved my brother out the door, I told him I'd call, he understood and left.

I slid out my phone and dialed Rai.

"It's Mika, She's gone, She was really upset, I'm scared for her...I'm gonna look around my area she couldn't have gone far...But here's a recent number you should try it might lead us somewhere."

~Rai's pov~

I hung up with Alexis and told my brother what was going on, he offered to stay and help me but I sent him back to his fiance.

I dialed up the number I jotted down and wait for an answer, After four rings I heard the pick up sound.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice on the other end, It wasn't Mika.

"Yo, I'm gonna take the guess that you're the Tsuki fellow?" She comments.

"Who are you, How do you know of me?" I ask caught off guard as I talk to this stranger who knew of me.

"I'm here with Mika, She's here asleep...I thought you should know where she was even though she told me not to tell anyone of her whereabouts just by talking to you, You sound like a very decent guy, I'm Yuuki her best friend." She babbles on.

As she spoke I jolt her address down. "Thanks. I can't wait to meet you in person, Yuuki. See you in a few." I hung up and hopped onto my bike to head off. After driving for about fifteen minutes I arrived at the address only to see someone there waiting for me.

"So your Tsuki?" She asked.

"Yea, the name Yuuki right?" I asked hoping I was at the right address.

"Yep that's me, wait a minute I thought recognize you. You duel for Kaiba Corp!" She said eagered.

"Looks like we found another fan." A voiced said from behind me.

"Of course what do you expect from a pro?" Said another voice but this time female.

"Ok you two enough, but yea I duel for Mr. Kaiba." I said.

"To be honest I never expected to meet a pro-duelist today." She said.

"No one usually does. Can you please take me to Mika?" I asked.

"Sure follow me." she answered as she went to the house leading me to a small room where I saw Mika was lying there sleeping peacefully.

I walked up to her and gently kissed her forehead causing her to wake up and hugs me crying softly.


End file.
